Hierarchy
by jotskandc
Summary: When Jeo recruits a new man to the ship known as the Betrayal, Things start to get weird when the Venetor-Class Star Destroyer, The SSV Normandy, the UNSC Forward onto Dawn, And the Betrayal itself enter Nirvana Space. WE DO NOT OWN HALO, MASS EFFECT, ARIA, STAR WARS OR VANDREAD. Rated M for Lemon and Language
Chapter 1

~New Friend~

Many would wonder why the whole system went to hell when Gemco decided to shun and target anybody who questioned them.

Jeo was detained, questioned, tortured, and even almost killed. He was lucky to be alive and sane. His team, Advanced Rouge Intelligence Assault split off from Gemco, and have sworn vengeance against the horrid alliance.

"Ari, Get the ship ready for warp." They were headed to a planet named Krogaan, A dusty, mountainous planet still under their control. They were headed there to pick up a new recruit, an assassin, to add to the squad.

Jeo was walking about the small ship, Talking to the rest of the crew. _I still have no idea how I ended up with an entire female crew, thank god this new assassin's a dude._ Phia knocked him out of his deep thought. "Sweetie, Why are you always pondering the great questions of life?" She was sort of bugging him, but he really couldn't complain.

"Phia, I need you to be in the hangar when the new guy shows up." Her mood seemed to fall slightly. "You didn't answer my question." She crawled her hand up his chest "You didn't follow my order. Get to the hangar." She walked away pouting. "Hey Jeo."

He was startled by the sudden words from the mechanic on board, Tiffany. "TT, can you make this place look spiffy for the new guy, I kinda want to impress him." She nodded, and quietly went to work.

"JEO, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" _Shit. Hopefuly it's not the warp panel…_ "IT'S THE WARP PANEL, IT'S NOT WORKING!" _Fuck._ He walked towards the bridge, nodding to Bri, who was hanging out in the lounge.

He felt his heart drop upon the scent of smoke. "What's going on?" Ari was dashing back and forth between the Dragon API panel and the front controls trying to find the problem. Jeo looked for the source of the smoke and eventually his eyes landed on the Rez Box on the wall.

"Ari, Have you noticed it's smoking…" Ari looked at him with a face of doubt, and then at his finger, which was pointed at the Box.

"Oh…" She planted her face into her palms, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm so stupid. I should've thought about that too." She started moving the pieces around in the Box, until all of them fit into the square inside.

"Now, I'm going to my room to meditate, don't bother me." She shook her head a seductive way, "No you're going to keep me company. Now, how about shutting the door so we can have some fun?" As soon as she said fun, he was out the door.

 _Every five minutes, one of them wants to have sex! What the hell! I mean I'm not complaining but…_ His mind was all sorts of conflicted when he saw Bri. That cute little girl, with her cute little body. Maybe it's her turn today. The Khalei-wielding sorceress probably tainted his mind, but he honestly didn't care.

"Hey Bri, what's up with the blaster? I thought you were Anti-Violence?" "I am..." She responded, with a smile, "But I wanna play a prank on Phia." Jeo chuckled, and looked to realize it was Phia's Rifle. "Here, let me see..." Bri handed the blaster to him, and he pointed to certain points that would change the setting of the gun to overload. "There, now it'll blow up in her face when she tries to fire it." Bri laughed a little, but then she felt a little guilty, so she set it to stun. "There, now she won't get hurt." _Wow… That's bordering pacifism._

Ari opened the intercom, and cleared her throat, "Crew, please prepare for warp." Jeo shrugged. "Well, I guess I still need to meditate. I'll talk to you later."

"But Jeo…" She walked over and started leaning up against him, "I want to snuggle on the couch for a while…" Her seductive attitude was tempting, but he needed to meditate to clear his head. "Sorry Bri, not now. Bye." As he turned away to walk towards the small room with the most complex lock in the world so Phia couldn't get in, he thought to himself. _WHAT THE FUCK!?  
_

-o0o-o0O0o-o0o-

After a couple hours of warp, they landed on Krogaan. The desolate planet had nothing but mountains for miles, but a single building poking out of the scarlet dust was what they landed near.

A huge bang had pulled Jeo from his meditation. "What is it this time?" Over the intercom, TT was talking, not Ari. "Jeo! We have an issue on the bridge!" _Ari better be alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic._ "Ari's out cold, and there's a ship attacking the base!" _WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO_ _ **ME**_ _?_

Jeo stood up and ran all the way back down to the bridge. As he walked in, a decent thud could be heard as a bullet collided with the hull.

"What the fuck is going on?" TT looked at him with a face of dismay. "Nevermind, get me the base comm." She typed a few numbers into the communicator keypad and Jeo started talking.

"Hey assholes, why the hell is the base under attack?" They responded to us with, "The shield failed, and these guys have some insane gear." Jeo was about ready to kill someone, but he decided to save the rage for someone who wasn't on his crew. Then all of a sudden his ship was hailed by one of the attacking ships. "Tell your men to hold their fucking fire! I'm the new guy for your crew!" Jeo opened the comm link for the command center again and rerouted the message.

After five minutes, His ship had landed on one of the docking pads, and it seemed as if it could fit inside the Betrayal. Jeo opened the hangar and Phia was walking up with Jeo to see the new guy. When the door hit the metal of the port-pad, someone in his early twenties looked up at him and said ever so slightly, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

 **Hey Guys PhZX here with the first chapter to a four-way crossover of Star Wars (Clone Wars Timeline), Mass Effect (During 3), Halo (sometime after Cortana's rebirth) And ARIA (A.K.A. Advanced Rouge Intelligence Assault, a Game on Newgrounds made by Vortex00). The reason chrisfiggys isn't here yet is because whenever there is Mass Effect stuff, or Halo (maybe) stuff, He'll be writing it. I'll write what he doesn't! Anyway have a Good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World, and to all a good Time-space-Rift Travel.**


End file.
